Problem: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 3 \\ 5 & 2 \\ 7 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 5 & 7 \\ 3 & 2 & 7\end{array}\right]$